finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Weapon
The Celestial Weapons are a series of weapons in Final Fantasy X. The weapons are unique in that simply finding them is not enough, the weapons all require a Sigil and a Crest to be powered up. When at their full strength, the Celestial Weapons are among the most powerful weapons in the game. Abilities Without their corresponding Sigils and Crests, each Celestial Weapon has three empty ability slots, and the ability "No AP" in the fourth slot. They cannot be customized, as additional abilities are automatically granted to the weapon by powering it up with a Sigil or a Crest. When upgraded, all Celestial Weapons ignore defense, and have the abilities Break Damage Limit and Triple Overdrive, allowing the user to do more than 9999 damage at once and tripling the rate at which their Overdrive gauge fills. Each Celestial Weapon also possesses two additional abilities that differ between each of them. Some of the weapons allow an Aeon to break the damage limit as well. The Celestial Mirror Even with the Crest and Sigil for a Celestial Weapon, using them to power up the weapon requires the Celestial Mirror. To obtain it, the player must complete their Chocobo training in the Calm Lands, then go to Remiem Temple and race the champion Chocobo there. If the player wins, they will obtain the Cloudy Mirror. To transform this into the Celestial Mirror, the player must go to Macalania Woods, where a woman at the entrance cannot find her husband. Two areas to the right and one area up, the husband can be found. When he is sent back to his wife and the player returns, the son is now missing. The player must head up the crystal walkway through the trees to a fork, which was previously blocked by a woman. Going up at the fork will find the son at an altar. Examining the altar will transform the Cloudy Mirror into the Celestial Mirror. To power up a Celestial Weapon using a Sigil or Crest, the player must return to this altar and present the Sigil or Crest while in possession of the corresponding Celestial Weapon. The player does not need to have both the Sigil and Crest at the same time to power up a weapon, but it will not reach its full strength or have access to all its abilities until both are used. Though the player can obtain the Sigils and Crests without it, the Celestial Weapons cannot be obtained at all until the player has the Celestial Mirror. The Weapons Caladbolg Tidus' Celestial Weapon, it can be found in the Calm Lands. In the Japanese, Spanish, German and Italian versions, the Caladbolg is called Ultima Weapon. Once the player has completed their Chocobo training in the Calm Lands, they must race the trainer and beat the trainer's time. Due to the mechanics of the race, it is possible to finish before the trainer and still lose: each balloon either racer collects subtracts three seconds from their final time, which each bird they hit adds three seconds in addition to the time they lose while the Chocobo is stunned from the hit. If the player beats the trainer's time, a man on a slope in the north-west of the Calm Lands will move. Down this slope is an altar that, when examined with the Celestial Mirror, grants Tidus the Caladbolg. The Sun Crest is found in Yunalesca's room in Zanarkand after defeating her. The player must head to the back of Yunalesca's chamber and descend a broken flight of stairs: they will be teleported to another corner of the room, and the chest containing the Sun Crest will now be at the top of the stairs they just descended. In the European and International versions of the game, if the player does not obtain the Sun Crest immediately after fighting Yunalesca, they must defeat Dark Bahamut to get it. To obtain the Sun Sigil, the player must beat the Chocobo trainer in the Calm Lands with a time of 0:00. This is possible by collecting enough balloons on the course to lower their time to 0:00 upon finishing. The player does not have to avoid all birds to be fast enough, but if they do hit any they must obviously collect more balloons to off-set the penalty. In some versions of the game, if the player manages a time of 0:00 on the first try, they must get a time of 0:00 again to receive the Sigil. Fully upgraded, the Caladbolg has the abilities "Break Damage Limit," "Triple Overdrive," "Evade and Counter," and "Magic Counter." The Caladbolg also deals more damage the closer Tidus is to his max HP, as is tradition with the Ultima Weapon. World Champion Wakka's Celestial Weapon, it is obtained in Luca in the Luca Cafe. The player must first win a Blitzball tournament, then speak to the bartender. She will ask the player to see the Celestial Mirror, and if obliged will give them the weapon. The Jupiter Crest is found in a locker in Luca any time after the party departs for the Mi'ihen Highroad. From the lobby, the player must enter the upper-right hallway and enter the locker room of the Besaid Aurochs. The Crest can be found in a locker in a room. Upgrading the World Champion with the Jupiter Crest will allow Ifrit to break the damage limit. The Jupiter Sigil randomly appears as a prize in a Blitzball tournament once the player wins all three of Wakka's Overdrives in previous tournaments. Fully upgraded, the World Champion has the abilities "Break Damage Limit," "Triple Overdrive," "Evade and Counter," and "Double AP." Onion Knight Lulu's Celestial Weapon is named after the recurring job, and bears the sprite of the Final Fantasy III Onion Knight on its shield. To obtain it, the player must search for the coordinates "12, 57" while aboard the airship to locate Baaj Temple. There, the player must dive into the water and swim to the northern doors. Geosgaeno will attack them. After it is defeated, the chest containing the Onion Knight is located in the southern part of the area underwater. The Venus Crest is found in the Farplane once the player has obtained the airship and returns to Guadosalam. Upgrading the Onion Knight with the Venus Crest will allow Shiva to break the damage limit. In order to obtain the Venus Sigil, the player must go to the Thunder Plains and dodge two hundred lightning bolts in a row without leaving the area. This is very tedious, and very easy to mess up, as the player is not told how many bolts they have dodged and if they miscount and leave the area without dodging enough bolts, their total resets and they must begin again. It is advised the player thus aim for more than two hundred bolts in case they miscalculate. Once two hundred bolts have been dodged in a row, the chest containing the Sigil will appear in front of the Rin's Travel Agency in the middle of the Thunder Plains. Fully upgraded, the Onion Knight has the abilities "Break Damage Limit," "Triple Overdrive," "Magic Booster" and "One MP Cost." Nirvana To obtain Yuna's Nirvana, the player must go to the Monster Arena in the Calm Lands and agree to help the owner re-capture various monsters. As their first assignment, he will order the player to capture the nine different monsters that appear in the Calm Lands. Once the player has done so, a chest will appear at the front of the Monster Arena containing the Nirvana. The Moon Crest is found in an alcove on a beach in Besaid, where Tidus meets Wakka at the beginning of the game. The chest is to the right of the beach and can be acquired at the beginning of the game if the player wishes. Upgrading the Nirvana with the Moon Crest will allow Valefor to break the damage limit. To obtain the Moon Sigil, players must travel to the Calm Lands and head for Remiem Temple. Once inside, the player must defeat all of Belgemine's Aeons, one at a time, in a duel of Aeons. This requires the player to obtain Yojimbo and Anima, as Belgemine will not allow Yuna to challenge her Yojimbo or Anima until Yuna herself is able to summon them. Once the player has defeated all of Belgemine's Aeons, she gives them the Flower Scepter. The player must now capture all the fiends on Mt. Gagazet for the Monster Arena. This will reward them with the Blossom Crown. With the crown and the scepter, the door behind Belgemine will open, allowing the player to obtain the eighth and final Aeon, the Magus Sisters. The player must now defeat Belgemine's Magus Sisters. After the battle, the player will have a chance to Send Belgemine, and will be given the Moon Sigil once they have done so. If they refuse, Belgemine will remain in the temple. Defeating any of her Aeons will prompt the player to Send her again, and they will not receive the Moon Sigil until they do so. Fully upgraded, the Nirvana has the abilities "Break Damage Limit," "Triple Overdrive," "Double AP" and "One MP Cost." The Nirvana deals more damage the closer Yuna is to her max MP. Spirit Lance Kimahri's Celestial Weapon is the Spirit Lance. In the European and Japanese releases, the Spirit Lance is known as the Longinus. The Spirit Lance is obtained by praying to any three Qactuar Stones in the Thunder Plains. Once the player has done so, a spectral Qactuar will appear following them in either area of the Thunder Plains. The player must follow it to a broken tower, and then press the to send a bolt of lightning through it, revealing the Spirit Lance The Saturn Crest is found near the top of Mt. Gagazet. Just past where the player fights Seymour Flux is a small passage lined with pillars. The Saturn Crest is in a chest on the left side between the pillars, out of the player's view. There is a riddle written in Al Bhed that suggests the location of the Saturn Crest in the southernmost area map of Baaj Temple. Upgrading the Spirit Lance with the Saturn Crest allows Ixion to break the damage limit. To obtain the Saturn Sigil, the player must successfully complete the Butterfly Hunt minigame twice in Macalania Woods after obtaining the Airship. The challenge consists of catching all the blue butterflies in the forest within an allotted time without touching the red ones. The minigame is very difficult and requires precise timing and maneuvering to avoid all the red butterflies and catching all the blue ones in time. The second time the player wins, the chest with the Saturn Sigil will appear. Fully upgraded, the Spirit Lance has the abilities "Break Damage Limit," "Triple Overdrive," "Double AP" and "Evade And Counter." Masamune To obtain Auron's Masamune, the player must first obtain the Rusty Sword, which is found on the eastern cliff outside of the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. Next, the player must go to the entrance to Mushroom Rock Road. The north-eastern passage leads to a rising platform that leads to a statue of Lord Mi'ihen. Placing the sword before the statue will reveal a glyph, which in turn reveals the location of the Masamune. The Mars Crest is found near the entrance to Mushroom Rock Road, along the final area of the Mi'ihen Highroad. A long, narrow series of passages leads to the south-east, at the very end of the path is a chest with the Mars Crest. Upgrading the Masamune with the Mars Crest will allow Yojimbo to break the damage limit. The Mars Sigil is obtained from the owner of the Monster Arena. The player must unlock a total of ten Area Conquest or Species Conquest monsters. Catching at least one of each type of fiend in an area unlocks an Area Conquest, while catching all the fiends of a particular species unlocks a Species Conquest. Thus, acquiring the Mars Sigil is not particularly difficult, it just requires a lot of work to catch the monsters needed. Fully upgraded, the Masamune has the abilities "Break Damage Limit," "Triple Overdrive," "First Strike" and "Counter-Attack." The Masamune also deals more damage the lower Auron's HP is. Godhand Rikku's Godhand is obtained by typing "GODHAND" as a password on the Airship and going to the new location on Mushroom Rock. The player will appear on a narrow path. To the north is a symbol on a cliff, using the Celestial Mirror here will reward the player with the Godhand. The Mercury Crest is found in a treasure chest in a shifting sand pit in the final area of Bikanel Island. To obtain the Mercury Sigil, the player must complete the Cactuar side quest on Bikanel Island. In the final area of the island is a stone with a Cactuar on it. Examining it will prompt a rhyming poem to be read the player. One by one, ten Cactuar will appear in the desert. The player must find them, then play a small minigame where they must sneak up on the Cactuar without being seen. If the player succeeds they battle the Cactuar. Win or lose, they receive a sphere to be taken back the stone, at which point the next Cactuar can be found. The ten Cactuar can be found in the following locations: #The oasis at the first area of the desert. #Near the entrance to the third area in the second area, to the left. #In the final area, read signposts until one mentions a "20% off sale." The Cactuar will then appear. #To the left in the third area, near a series of ruins. #See #4. #Examine the Save Sphere in the second area. #To the far left in the third area inside a chest. #In a sand pit in the fourth area. The player must leave the area after delivering the Sphere from the previous Cactuar and return to make the next Cactuar appear. #The Cactuar appears in the oasis, then teleports aboard the airship. Board the airship and go to the top deck to find him. #The final Cactuar appears once the Spheres from the first nine are all taken back to the stone. Fully upgraded, the Godhand has the abilities "Break Damage Limit," "Triple Overdrive," "Gillionaire" and "Double AP." Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy X-2 Several Celestial Weapons appear in ''Final Fantasy X-2. Yuna's Dark Knight Dressphere in wields the Caladbolg, while Rikku's Dark Knight Dressphere wields the Masamune. Yuna's Black Mage Dressphere wields the Nirvana. The final boss of the game, Shuyin, uses the World Champion during his "Terror of Zanarkand" attack, his version of Tidus' signature Blitz Ace. Assuming the right conditions are met, in Chapter 5 the Ronso craft a statue of Kimahri wielding the Spirit Lance. Concept artwork for the Mascot dressphere showed plans for one of the girls to dress up as the Onion Knight, or use it as her weapon. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Tidus' EX Mode in ''Dissidia is to equip the Caladbolg, making him invincible for a longer period of time when dodging and boosting his damage. His Level 100 exclusive weapon is named "World Champion." Etymology The Caladbolg is named after the mythical sword belonging to Fergus mac Róich of Irish mythology, it is said to have the power to slice the tops off of hills. Trivia *In the Japanese release of Final Fantasy X, the Crests and Sigils were named after the days of the week. In the International release, the names of the Crests and Sigils were swapped around. Wakka's Jupiter Crest and Sigil became Mercury, Lulu's Venus Crest and Sigil became Mars, Kimahri's became Jupiter instead of Saturn, Auron's became Saturn instead of Mars, and Rikku's became Venus instead of Mercury. The Sun and Moon Crests and Sigils retained their names. de:Waffen des Solaris category:Final Fantasy X